10 Mini Stories
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Like the title says, 10 mini stories about Lilly and Oliver. More explained inside.


****

A/N: I got this from meredithsays and just thought it was a great idea.

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

* * *

**1. What A Girl Wants – Christina Aguilera**

Oliver waited for Lilly to get home from her shopping adventure with Miley. It was the day after Lilly had broken up with Lucas and she was still heart broken.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked.

The brunette turned around and saw Lilly standing there.

"Hey Lilly," he said, "how are you doing?"

"I'm good," she looked behind him, "are those flowers for me?"

Oliver blushed, "Uh, yeah, you know… kind of like a 'sorry for Lucas cheating on you.'"

He handed her the bouquet, bringing a smile to the blond girl's face. She leaned in and gave him a lingering hug.

"Thanks, this is exactly what I needed," she whispered.

He whispered back, "Anytime."

--

**2. The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson**

_Wow, that girl sure knows how to light up a room_, Oliver thought.

He was watching Lilly tear up the dance floor. Her mom made her take ballroom classes since she was ten. Lilly dreaded it at first, but grew to enjoy it. She joined one competition, and had been competing since.

She did a provocative move with her partner causing Oliver's eyes to widen. _That's a side of her I've never seen before_, he thought.

After the competition, Lilly and her partner were awarded second place. Oliver cheered the loudest, which caught Lilly's attention. She saw him in the audience and winked.

_Lilly, you have no idea how you make me feel._

--

**3. It's Gonna Be Love – Mandy Moore**

Lilly didn't believe in love. Oliver, on the other hand, was a believer.

She watched her parents get divorced. She watched her mom cry after a bad date. Lilly didn't know what to do, but she knew she could count on Oliver during her sleepless nights.

That was when it hit her. Lilly Truscott was in love with Oliver Oken. A part of her had always known that but she refused to believe it. So she kept it from him.

Oliver was smarter than that, though. He knew she loved him, just as much as he loved her. And one of these days, Lilly would admit it. Even if it took all the cream-filled donuts in the world.

--

**4. Foolish Heart – Journey**

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Lilly said.

"We can make this work," he pleaded, "I promise. I'll change."

"I've heard you say that too many times," she cried out, "how many chances can I give you?"

Oliver looked down at the floor before looking Lilly straight in the eyes.

He began, "I'm scared, Lilly. I've hurt all the girls I've been in a relationship before. I don't want to hurt you because you mean so much more."

She sighed, "Fine. We can make this work. But as Steve Perry said – you've been wrong before, don't be wrong anymore."

Oliver smiled and wrapped her into a hug.

**A/N: Real quick, Steve Perry was the lead singer of Journey.**

--

**5. Way Back Into Love – Hugh Grant and Haley Bennet**

The best friends were staring at the stars from the apartment they shared. They decided to move in together during their junior year of college. Lilly sighed, "Do you think we'll ever love again?" Oliver looked at her. They had both gotten out of long-term relationships.He smiled, "I think so. We're both great people. Who knows, maybe the person we're looking for is right under our nose."

The blond giggled, "That's so cliché."

The two continued laughing, slowly closing the gap between them. A comfortable silence followed. They looked at one another before doing something unexpected. The gap between them was sealed with a kiss. A comforting kiss. They were going to talk about it later, but for right now, they were just going to enjoy the moment.

--

**6. When I'm Gone – 3 Doors Down**

Lilly rolled to her side and was greeted with emptiness. It had been six months since Oliver left for the war. Not a day went by when Lilly didn't miss him.

_Flashback_

"_Please please please take care of yourself," Lilly held onto Oliver with her life. _

"_You know I will," he hugged her equally as tight, "You better take care of yourself too considering your condition."_

_Oliver touched Lilly's stomach and smiled. She tried to stay strong, but broke down crying. He soothed his wife. _

"_Promise me something," Oliver said. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_Love me when I'm gone," he looked at her. _

"_I always will, Oliver," she replied. _

Everyday it got harder for Lilly to go on with her day, but she stood strong for her and her unborn child. She prayed for Oliver's safety and kept her hopes up. She heard the phone ring and got up to answer it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, Lils," the other line said.

She gasped, "Oliver."

--

**7. Buy You a Drink – T-Pain (This is going to be interesting)**

Oliver and Lilly sat uncomfortably at the booth, while Miley danced the night away with Jake at the club. Neither of them wanted to be there, but tagged along for Miley's sake.

"So…" Oliver started.

"Yep," Lilly said.

"You want me to buy you a drink?" Oliver offered.

"Uh… sure," she answered.

A couple drinks later, Lilly and Oliver found themselves grinding with one another on the dance floor. The both of them were a bit intoxicated and weren't aware of their behavior with one another. They let the music take them away. Lilly turned around and put her arms around Oliver's neck. The music mixed with their intoxication raised the tension between them and before they knew it, their lips crashed into one another.

The two of them slipped out of the club and made their way to Oliver's apartment to finish what they started.

--

**8. I'd Lie – Taylor Swift  
**  
"No I don't!" Lilly yelled.

"Yes you do," Miley continued to say in a singsong voice.

"Miley, for the last time – I am NOT in love with Oliver," she fumed, "where did you even come up with that?!"

Her best girl friend rolled her eyes, "It's so obvious. It's been obvious since the 8th grade."

Lilly stammered, "Wha – why – you – but – I – psh…"

Miley arched an eyebrow, "I rest my case."

Oliver came up to the girls, "Hey, what's up?"

Miley smiled, "Oh nothing, except Lilly has a hu –"

She never got to finish because Lilly threw her chips at her. Miley fought back with her own chips causing the girls to go in a fit of laughs. Oliver was weirded out by the sight and walked back to the boys.

Once he left, Lilly's eyes darkened. "I can't believe I'm in love with him."

"Hah!"

**9. When You're Mad – Ne-Yo (Again, interesting)**

Oliver always found Lilly to be really hot when she was mad. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud. Especially to her.

Then one day, he snapped.

"Oliver, are you even listening?!" Lilly yelled.

He stopped staring and focused on the conversation.

The blond let out a frustrated groan. Oliver's thoughts suddenly switched back to something inappropriate.

The next thing he knew, Lilly was right in front of him with a royally pissed off look. He found the wrinkle over her nose incredibly sexy.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. His lips crashed down hers with fiery passion. All of Lilly's anger found her way into the kiss. The impact it had on them caused the pair to stumble onto Lilly's bed. A heavy make out session followed.

The stopped and Lilly said breathlessly, "You never listen."

Oliver smirked, "Oh, I was listening _very _closely."

Lilly's laugh was muffled by another kiss.

**10. Beautiful As You – All 4 One (Ooh, what a great way to end it)**

Oliver stood at the altar, finally ready to marry the girl of his dreams. The music started playing and all eyes were on the bride. As everyone stood up, Oliver only had eyes on Lilly. She gracefully made her way down the aisle.

After a couple of minutes, she finally met him at the altar. She flashed a shy smile, which he replied with a boyish grin.

During their vows, Oliver started, "Lilly, I have known you all my life and I can honestly say that no one and nothing is as beautiful as you. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife. I love you with all my heart and soul."

The guests couldn't contain their tears and the pair could hear the sobs. Lilly was no exception. And even though her make up was getting ruined, Oliver still thought she was as beautiful as ever.

* * *

**A/N: This was a lot of fun! Glad I did it. I admit, though - I did go back to the stories... only to evenly space them and bold a few things! Sorry, but I'm a bid OCD. **


End file.
